My Girls
by country girl for life
Summary: Esme adopts 3 girls,some bad things are happing, then later 4 guys show up to help the 4 of them... it envoles all of the twilight people, Rosalie is 5 Bella is 2 Alice is 8 monthes, what well happen ps i stink at summarys . I hope u 3 it :
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my New Story! I hope you like it!**

**Rosalie's PoV**

Dear Diary,

Hi my name is Rosalie Lillian; I am living at the adoption place. In my words, 'a place where parents drop off their kids, I they don't want them. I have two close friends, they are Bella and Alice, Bella is 2, Alice is 8 months old, and well I am, 5. Love ~Rosalie Lillian ~

I, Bella, and Alice were like Sisters, we cared for each other so much, we never wanted to be split up, but they said it would probably happen.

"Rowaseiwe!" Bella Yelled up at me, she used W's a lot; I was on top to the monkey bars.

"What?" I asked

"Cowme Down hewe!" she said "I wawnt tow gow plawy with Alwice!"

"Okay, be right down" I climbed down and bent down and Bella Climbed on to my back. And I ran to the baby area.

"Hey Alice" I said to Alice

"Awlice!" Bella said

She clapped her hands

"What do you want to do today?'" I asked

She smiled as usual.

"Cawn we twak her ovwer thewer?"

"Bella, you know we can't take her any were but hear"

She just put her head down

Esme POV

I lived in this huge house, 6 bedroom house, 2 story house, huge yard, a pool, and more! And I lived by myself. I wanted kids. I have alwased haved. I had a brother who had 2 kids, a Boy and a Girl, the girls name was Vanessa, and the Boys name was Nathan. I loved them so much, but they lived in California. Then a light babul went over my head, Adoption.

I didn't have to wait ether! I would go today! It was 3:00 pm, I still had time.

I grabbed my keys to my Aston Martin V12, and I drove to the closest one.

Parked and looked out the window, there were a whole bunch of boys lined up by the fence looking at something, and then I realized it was my car.

I walked in

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady asked

"I would like to adopted," I said

"Okay, they are all outside, bringing in the one that you wish to adopted" she said

I walked out there and then the boys were all staring at the car then they turned around to look at me and 1 walked up to me,

"Hi, my name is Mike,"

"Hi, Mike," I said, he look about 13.

"That's a nice Aston Martin V12, you got there,"

"Yes I know" all he cared about was my car

"Well I got to look around, I will keep you in mind" I said

"Okay" he said

I walked around, a lot of kids were mean, rude and disrespect full, and I walked into the baby area

And I saw 2 girls standing next to a little baby.

"Hi, who are you?"

"I'm Rosalie, and this is Bella and Alice" she said pointing out

"How old are you?"

"Imp 5," she said "and Bella is 2, and Alice is 8 months old"

I love them already, I knew then they were mint to be my kids.

"Would you like to become adopted?" I asked

"Not without them" Rosalie said

"Well, I was asking all of you" I said smiling

"Yes!"Rosalie said 'what about you Bella"

''Wes!"

"Okay then Fallow me," I said grabbing Alice

Rosalie bent down and Bella hoped on her back.

We walked inside

"I see you found some kids"

"Yes I did" I said

"Girls go pack your stuff, and get Alice's stuff to" she said, they left "so let's get started"

"Rosalie's, full name is Rosalie Lillian… and Bella's Full name is Isabella Marie Swan … Alice's full name is Mary Alice Brandon., but likes to be call Alice, not Mary" she said, I did all the forms.

Rosalie POV

I had packed my Diary, a locket my mom gave me, a blanket a change of outfits, and pjs. Bella had a Teddy bear, (from her mom) a blanket, a change of outfits, and Pjs, and Alice had charm bracelet, an outfit, and pjs,

I carried all of it in 3 diffent back packs, and then walked into the room, and she was waiting to take us home.

Esme POV

The Lady got all the car seats in the car for me, and then helped me load them, gave me baby food, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for me and Rosalie and Bella. Then we drove off, and then by the time all of that ended, it was time for bed, my girls had fallen asleep, so I carried them upstairs to the guest room, and pulled the matrices' on the ground and laid Bella and Rosalie there and then Alice on the floor, next to me. And I went to bed myself, our first night as a family.

**Did you like it…? I well update more.**


	2. IceCream

Chapter 2

Shopping

Rosalie's POV

I woke up in big room with Bella next to me, she was waking up.

"Were we Bella?" I asked her

"Wewer adwoptwed!" she said

"O yah"

"Let's go down stairs." I said

"Kay" she said

We walked down the stairs slowly

"Good Mourning Girls" someone said

"Gggood mmouring" I stumbled

"Are you up to going shopping today?" she asked

"Sure… were is Alice?" I asked

"Sleeping… I'll go check on her" she said

Esme POV

I walked up stairs to my Room, there was Alice smiling at me

"Hi Alice" I said to her.

She just smiled again.

"Ready to go down stairs, to your new sisters"

She smiled bigger.

We walked down stairs.

"Alwice!" Bella yelled

"So did you want to go to the Mall then?" I asked

"yews!" Bella yelled

"Sure" Rosalie said.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed baby food, for Alice

I was glad it was warm out today, so we could be outside without all the jackets on.

We went outside to my Aston Martin V12 and then we drove to the gas station, and grabbed donuts. Then headed to the Mall for some shopping.

We got to the mall and then went to sears, in the baby isle. I found the perfect crib for Alice; I was pink (on profile)

Then a stroller for her also pink, but I also got a 2 seated stroller (on profile)

We ended up getting a lot more, but sent that home; it would be there when we arrived.

Then we got Bella a cute dress, and a crib, that can be transformed in to a toddler bed, and then we got some more stuff for Bella then for Rosalie we got her a bed and then some toys along with the other two. And some more stuff that got sent home with bella's and Alice's.

Then we went out to eat, to McDonalds. There was a play place, Bella went up with Rosalie and they played for hours, then it was time to go home, but they didn't come back, I saw 2 boys a 5 year old and a 3 year old, they looked like they knew the whole place then they ran to a man, who I assumed to be there dad. There was another boy who looked like he was 1 year old, he was sleeping, and I walked over to them,

"Hi, my name is Esme and I was wounding if your 2 boys could help me out by finding my 2 girls" my eyes locked with the mans

"okay, my name Is Carlisle , and these are my nefiews , I sure they well help, this is Emmett," pointing to the older boy "he is 5, and this is Edward, he's 3" he said pointing to the other boy… "This is Jasper, he is 1 year old" he said pointing to the boy sleeping. "What are your daughter's names?" "Well this is Alice, she is 8 months old, and then my other daughters are Rosalie and Bella, Rosalie is 5, and Bella is 2." I said

"Well have a seat Esme," he said pointing to the empty bench.

"Thanks" I said and sat down

"Well guys go get those girls and bring them back" Carlisle said

"Thank you" I said after the boys left

5minuts later Bella and Rosalie came out with Edward and Emmett

"Thank you" I said to the boys "do you what some Ice-cream for you hard work?"

"Yes please" they both said then Jasper woke up"

Edward scooted all the way in then Bella then Rosalie and Emmett

"Can I leave Alice with you," I asked

"Yes" Carlisle said and I set Alice down in her Car seat next to jasper, he just stared at her, in that bench it was Carlisle all the way, the Jasper, then Alice, then an empty seat, for me.

I walked up to the cash register

"Hello, May I please take your order?" she said

"I would like 5 choc let ice creams in a bowl and 2 vanillas pleace, and one more spoon"

Okay, she scooped them up, and I payed and came back and handed them out, the choc let ones to the kids, and the vanilla ones to me and Carlisle, Alice was still sleeping with jasper watching her

"what do you say" Carlisle told the boys

"Thank you" they said

"No thank you, for getting them back down"

"Here let me pay you back," Carlisle said

"No a it's my treat"I said"we should get together some other time"

"That would be grand" he responded

"Do you have a cell phone?" I asked

"Yes hear" he said as we traded, he had a nice blackberry, and I had an iphone.

We put our number s in and handed it back.

"Well I think we better get going" I said glancing at my clock

"Okay then we'll see you later then" Carlisle said

"Bye" the boy said

"Bye" we 3 girls said

Then we took off to home


	3. Doctor

Esme POV

We got home and started to unpack, Rosalie was a lot of help, the first thing I did was get the play-pen out. Then I set it up and put Bella and Alice in, while I was setting it up Rosalie had to hold Bella back and watch Alice in her Car Seat. So now Rosalie can help me out.

In the Play Pen, Bella stood up and watched, just her head reached over the top, she was on her tip toes. Alice (now out of her Car seat) was sitting on the bottom part and looking thought the cloth part she was clapping her hands and talking gibberish. It was 3:00 pm, I had to get all of this stuff un- packed, and I didn't have any one to help me out.

I was tired then I decided I would sit down for a while ************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up later and it was 7:30, Rosalie was sleeping next to me on the couch. It felt like a real mother daughter moment, and then I quickly slid out without waking her up. Carried Bella up stairs without waking her up, put her on the bed were she slept the night before, Bella didn't weigh barley anything!!!! The I did the same for Rosalie. She weighed 4 more libs then Bella!

Then Alice I left her in the play pen sleeping and went to bed myself.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of little girls giggling. It was 8 in the morning! I slept in!!! I couldn't believe it.

I walked down stairs to check in on Alice, she was standing, holding on to the side so she couldent fall and then she saw me and started to clap and smile then she fell on her butt. The she squealed.

"Well hi there little honey bug." I said without realizing.

She smiled as well then Rosalie came running down the stairs and Bella following, but she tripped and Fell half way down and fell the rest. She hit the bottom and started crying, I put Alice Down.

"Bella! Bella! Are you okay were does it hurt?" I said lifting her up. She had a cut across her forehead.

She wailed more when I softly touched it. "Let's get you to the doctor!" I said grabbing her and putting on her Jacket over her Pjs. Then I ran her to the car, Rosalie Followed with her Jacket and hoped in to the middle seat, Bella on the Driver's side in her car seat, the Rosalie in the middle with her booster seat, then I ran and to Alice, and put her in her Car seat. And Drove to the Hosbitle.

I ran to emergency enticed and grabbed Bella in my left arm and Alice in my Right, forgetting her car seat. Rosalie fallowed me we got there, they ascend us a room and then we sat in the room for 30 seconds before a doctor came in.

That doctor happed to be Carlisle.

"Esme?" he asked

"Carlisle?" I asked he nodded "you're a doctor?"

"Yes I am" he said "now Bella Right? Last name?"

"Yes, Bella Swan" I said

"Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Alice Swan then"

"Umm no, it's just Bella Swan, my last name is Planet, and Rosalie's is Lillian and Alice's is Brandon"

"You adopted them"

"Yes I did, the day before we met you."

"Wow, I kind of adopted my boys, they are my nephews. But I adopted them, because my sister and her husband, died of a dunk driving"

"That's so nice; I mean the part where you adopted them."

He nodded

The Bella started to cry again.

"O yes" he said "we need to fix you up, what happened?"

I told him the story. "Okay then, we needs to treat the cut and have a cat-scan.

"We will need you guys to step out of the room and go to the lounge."

"Okay" I said

We wated for a long time then Dr. Carlies came out and called us back in to talk

He made the kids stay in the room, well Bella and Rosalie. Then he talked to me in the hall way

"Bella has a little concussion, but the cut is just fine, try to rest her for 2 days, and she should be fine.

Then we drove home and let Bella sleep the rest of the day, and we played quit games not to wake her up. Then bed time came.

**How did you like it??? Review :), I like critical and nice comments, they both help me Wright more and get better! I won't update again until I get 5 more comments!! That's only 5!!! I'm not asking for a lot. I have the next 5 chapters written out, so comment and they well come out faster :)**

**Thanks and again Review!!! **

**~Sierra-Kay Carlie Cullen~**


	4. Hide and Seek

Esme POV

It has been a week since I got the girls, but it feels like weeks.

It was Saturday, I needed to get the stuff unpacked. I decided I should call Carlisle.

"Esme?"

"yes, this is Carlisle?"

"yes"

"do you think you could come over this afternoon with the boys, and I need help un-packing stuff."

"yah, sure , what time , whats your address?" I gave him the details

"okay then thanks"

"no problem"

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Stop that!!" I herd him yelling at the boys "sorry I got to go"

"okay then see you later"

"k, bye"

"bye"

Well that was taken care of.

Now time to pick up.

A couple hours later herd her a 'ding dong'

"well hello" I said

"wow you got a huge house!!!" Emmett yelled.

"well thanks" I responded "do you want to go and play in the back yard?"

"yah!!" he responded

"Rosalie, Bella, can you guys go to the back yard to play" I asked nicely

"okay"Rosalie said running off with the reast of the kids besides Alice.

"where do you want to get started?" I asked

"well lets start with this" he said putting up the crib for Alice

"okay"

After we had put up the crib, beds, highchairs, safty gates and the rest of the stuff the kids came running back in.

"do you guys want a snack?" I asked

" Yes please" they all responded.

"okay"

"I'll make us some lunch then"

"okay"

I walked to the kitchen to start making some sandwiches. I made peanut butter and Jelly sandwitches for everyone, put chips on the side and got juice boxes for the kids and coke for the adults. Then made a bottle for Alice and got her some baby food… well to be exact green beans flavor.

"Ready" I said "go to the bathroom and wash up and sit at the table"

After all of that was done I brought the food to the table and we ate. I feed Alice. I brought out desert. It was brownies.

"umm" every one said.

"can we play Hide and Seek?" Jasper asked

"yah you guys can go play" I said

"no I want you two to play too" **(lol that's a lot to 2's ) **

"o okay"

"I'll count and you go and hide" I said

Carlises phone went off. He picked it up and then talked and hung up.

"can you watch my boys for a couple hours , there was a car accident at the hosbitle and they need me" he said

"okay yah go help them" I said

"see yah in a bit"

"bye" they said

"bye"

"okay lets play" I said coving my eyes " 1, 2,3….99, 100, Ready or not hear I come"

**Okay sorry I took a while to write that… school Is almost out so I well be writing more… I have writers block so email me or review a idea or what ever :) sorry about the hang off, I thought it would be a good place to end. Thank you for all of you nice comments… and I wont write until I get 10 more review's **


	5. the nightmare pool

My Girls: chapter 5

Hide and Seek went good it was a lot of fun about 3 hours later Carlisle came back and said he had to go and then the boys went with him. Life was fun with kids. I thank god for giving me these kids. They loved their new home and me. It feels like I've know then there whole life

Bella and Alice fell asleep not too long ago. Now it was me and Alice up. She got a lot of sleep these past few days so she stayed up longer. I turned on the T.V. and Alice feel asleep. About 10 min later Rosalie came running down the stairs

"What's wrong honey" she had tears running down her face

"I had a bad dream" she said crying

"it's okay, it was only a dream"

She curled up next to me and started to settle down

"so what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know, can we go to the pool?"

"Well then you need to go back to sleep to rest for a big day"

"Okay" she got up and I followed with Alice in my arms

I tucked her in and then put Alice in her crib and went to bed myself.

The Next day

We got ready to go to the pool.

"Were gowing to the pwool" Bella said happy. They all had swimming suites under their dress's, even I did that to.

"When we get there I want you to stay by me." I said pulling in to the parking lot

"Okay" the two older girls said

"where hear" I said

I grabbed my huge back with sunscreen, floties, towels and then a little tube for Alice Rosalie had pink floties on her arms and Bella had Blue . We walked into the pool and we set our towels down and put sunscreen on.

"Ready?" I asked

Bella and Rosalie both nodded.

They had there floties on and I carried Alice on my hip and then tube (it had a bottom on it with leg holes so she wouldn't fall in) in my hand. Bella was holding my other hand with Rosalie holing Bella's other hand.

We went to the shallow part and then Alice floated in her tube by me and Bella and Rosalie played tag swimming.

"Can we go down that water slide" Rosalie asked

"I don't know you have to be a certain height"

"O, well can we go cheek?"

"Okay"

I carried Alice out and Rosalie and Bella followed.

We walked up to the height sign and it said you have to be attest 4ft to ride this. Rosalie and me were the only ones.

"We can't go; maybe I and you well have to come back another time to go on this ride"

"Aww" Rosalie really wanted to go on it.

"Umm miss you know you can drop kids off over there" I nice guy said

"O thank you"

"No problem"

We walked over there dropped Bella and Alice off and then me and Rosalie went up the huge stairs. We got to the top and Rosalie went in front of me and I went behind her, it was a tube ride. We got the 2 seater tube and went down it was so much fun we went up there again.

It was getting close to dark so we went home

They were all asleep… I was tired too.

**Did you like it sorry it took awhile but school just go t out yesterday so im trying to update altest once a week. :) So can you give me any ideas? And so thank you I also got the book 'the short second life of bree tanner' it is a novella of eclipse. It is really good. **


End file.
